preyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BerzekerLT
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Prey2.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights on the wiki. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 04:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wordmak Hey bud. Congrats on the adoption, I know how hard it is to clean up and re-build an abandoned wiki. Anyways, got a little something for you, I haven't played this game but might get the demo of the first game (If my connection doesn't die on me). I made a wordmark for your wiki. You can add it if you like, ask if you need any coding help. If you like the logo, save it on your desktop and use the to upload it. It'll replace the text you are using now. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page I can make a main page for you. Do you have any wiki's style you wish to have here? If not, here are a few wikis I can think of now: *Dead Frontier Wiki *Dead Space Wiki *Halo Fanon (Similar to Dead Space wiki). If you know of any other wiki, post a link and I'll see what I can do. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 05:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :So transparent page and do you have an image for the background yet? I'll also need admin/sysop rights for coding the mediawiki pages involved. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, so started with the coding. But I'm having trouble with a few images, so will have to google them for your selection. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 18:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reformatting this wiki Okay the current format of this wiki is like straight to the point single purpose FPS like prey (1), Doom, quake, or duke nukem. But prey 2 is massively reformatting the prey universe into a more open multi species environment like mass effect, star wars, Barsoom, or even halo. This warrants a much different treatment of content, instead of being labeled as enemies individual sub-types of enemies should be categorized "species" and specific peoples or entities should be labeled "antagonists" . . . . how long do we have until prey 2's release and how much pre-release information are we working with? And for that matter will any of the species from prey 1 be returning in prey 2? I feel personally that the hiders provide a good excuse to get humans off of earth, and I would love too see hunters and such in more everyday roles! I trailed off there for a second sorry. I want to help out around here, and discussing the format is a good way to start I suppose. ralok 01:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Trial I know that the infobox looks a bit odd, but don't worry that can be fixed. I had to change a few colors in the theme designer to test and here's the result. Also, what would you like to have on the main page? The wallpaper is a choice and won't be added until you agree, the search box and text color has been changed to blue also the page borders glow blue (Will need to darken a bit to notice). As soon as you mention your requirements for the main page contents, I'll start on them. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 21:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I feel guilty about making a background now I didnt know someone else was working on it . . . . sorry man . . . . ralok 23:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't feel guilty. You just gave us an option for the wallpaper. :) --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 01:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think new infoboxes are needed pretty badly around here . . . . I really would like it if the words in the search box were blue . . . My opinion on the front page is that it needs to be something like the dead space or appleseed wikis . . . . but that is just my opinion ralok 02:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Main page completed... All done man. And in-case you can't view the changes, hold Ctrl F5 on your keyboard to clear your browser's cache and wait for the new content to load. About the infoboxes, I'll need some info about what you guys want to be mentioned in them. I can make one which you guys can later duplicate, it's a single code except changing the displayed info and colors. The forums section is currently empty as no one has started any threads. Also a template for the wikia chat has been created, you can use it if you decide to activate the chat and also replace the image with a smaller one.--''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 18:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Absence I've been a bit busy lately, so couldn't get to ask you about the infoboxes. Have a look at Tommy's page, if any more changes are required leave me a message. I know colors are a bit of a mess now (sorry about that), will sort it out soon. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 19:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry the infobox look great now. Thank you.BerzekerLT 11:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) you you are going to want to read my most recent blog, I put ALOT OF EFFORT INTO IT, you are going to be shocked. I went over those screenshots with a dental pick to make sure I got every detail. ralok 20:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I did it I did it, I finally got my hands on a copy of prey invasion . . . dont ask how but expect alot of stuff for this game soon. And alot of screenshots. ralok 03:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS TERRIBLE GOD HELP US ALL. That was the worst game I have every PLAYED GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, we need a template to indicate prey invasion stuff as non-canon, because there is no possible way this game could fit into the canon of prey 1-2, it completely contradicts the first game. The only possible way this game could make sense in canon is if it was a recurring nightmare tommy was having after the events of prey 1 . . . . and there is nothing indicating that .. . just. . . stupid game . . . And the episodes make no logical sense, because you can jump into the middle of episodes . . . this game makes no sense. At the end a giant ghost Jen tells tommy to get into a teleporter and he is teleported too the sphere. ralok 05:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I am editing like a madman today ralok 07:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also I noticed we need a couple of templates, we need a change to the character template adding a space for "abilities", and we need a races template that provides basic information about sapient alien races, toe number, limb number, finger number, distinctive features, eye number is really important because that is the trait most varied thus far. And I think we should stop categorizing as enemies, and start categorizing things via faction! The sphere hostiles would be, "Sphere Forces" I think, this will help since there are goign to be new factions in prey 2. ralok 08:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : :OK then. I will add abilities to the infobox. As for Prey Invasion sorry tha you did play the game. Is just a mystery what they wanted to do with iphone game.08:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC)BerzekerLT well, I am slowly cataloging all the info of the game. Check out the new images too see some of the unique stuff too it. ralok 08:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I did that thing you wanted :P a while back you asked for some information on prey invasion . . . it took me a while, but I got all the information from the game written down and uploaded :P ralok 23:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Very Good work Ralok! :D You are a really hardworking man! So now I will return to chapters editing :I BerzekerLT 08:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I can help with that a little, but as of this exact moment I am exhausted :P But I will say this . . . I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE MAPS OF THE LEVELS OF THE ORIGINAL PREY :P also check out the cool update to the races blog. HumanHead let something slip I think ralok 09:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) added navigation aid I added a navigation aide to the prey levels ralok 12:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Repoman ]] Thanks a lot dude! ;)BerzekerLT 16:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Killian on the Sphere at the very beginning of this video you can see actual gameplay of killian fighting hunters on the sphere . . . . its the only video I have seen with a human firearm being used, and the only video with ingame footage of the sphere. ralok 21:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :oh also I am just going to leave this here download at your leisure ralok 22:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Amazing finds Ralok! So we will return to the sphere but probally in a flashbacks and with Tommy's help Killean will remember what happened to him on the sphere.BerzekerLT 09:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) A simple request I humbly request that . . . my status on this wiki be upgraded so I can do better work, clearing out the iamges adn refiniig the category tree for better navigation, and to better fit the universe . I am an administrator on barsoom.wikia.com and on thundercats.wikia.com .. . . I feel it would save alot of time, this wiki needs alot of major reformatting to better fit the universe it is becoming. An open universe instead of a cramped one, and it would save alot of time if I could be upgraded to where I can delete, categories, pages, and pictures. If this upgrade happens, I promise to not abuse the status. ralok 23:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OK your are now Admin. Good Luck with new power!BerzekerLT 12:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :HAHA . .. hahahaha . . . MUHAHAHHAHAAH . . . JUST KIDDING :P Thank you for the promotion . . . .now for me to send an email to human-head studios requesting an interview :P ralok 13:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : : :D BerzekerLT 13:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) complete I think the wiki is pretty dang near complete - _ - some sphere technologies like portals, wallwalks, health spores, health basins and all that jazz could be added, plus there is still the issue of the bradygames strategy guide . . . but . . . it is . . . about 90% complete . . . my hands ache, my mind has vacated my body, I have beaten prey too many times (and somehow still lack all the achievements) all i know . .. . is prey 2 better get out quicklyralok 13:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) My guess that we will need to wait a long time till Prey 2 comes out. By the way good job! BerzekerLT 13:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) PAX demo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvSnX5_xT6E A friend forwarded this to me.. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 13:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!BerzekerLT 14:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) occupation for the character infobox we need to add "occupation" because we seem to have mistaken affiliation for occupation . . . we need to keep affiliation though ralok 20:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well its the same thing. On other wikis affiliation is for jobs or other activities which character participates.BerzekerLT 12:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :sigh . . . . not really dude . . . read teh definition for affiliation at dictionary.com, affiliation requires a group of some sorts I believe . . . I will accept it as it is though for now. ralok 12:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :OK then I will change it to occupation.BerzekerLT 12:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) to clarify, I was asking it to be changed. I was simply asking for another thing to be added. ralok 12:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for that just a hard day at school :| So add or replace?BerzekerLT 13:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I understand, add occupation. DO NOT!!!!! replace. Just add ralok 13:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :OK added.BerzekerLT 14:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::You guys need to use the chat instead of this. It lags a bit (thanks to the new emoticon), but it's better than waiting for reply and seems you both log in at same time. ;) --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I dont think the chat works at all . . . and we only seem to log in at the same time because I only sleep for four hours a day :P ralok 15:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :It does work, except for the lag and disconnections. I just activated it. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I need your help this blog page . . . should explain it all . . . http://johncarter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ralok/Give_it_back . . . . . I ahve been very wronged by wikia, read my blog and my comments there . . . your support would be appreciated. ralok 04:31, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Very very sad :( . What will you do now?BerzekerLT 07:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) EGMi Hey Berzerker, EGM have an issue with Prey 2 as cover story. Find anything useful? --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 19:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) preoccupied hey man whats up! I have been a bit preoccupied but otherwise great! I check in here at least once a week but I do not always make edits of course! no news on the horizons for prey 2 but soon I plan on making another sweep through the g on the PC & Xbox versions. Hopefully I can squeeze more info out of them! ralok 13:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Your favorite games I like your list of your favorite games on your user profile. ;) Fortu (talk) 06:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Nice avatar by the way. :) Fortu (talk) 05:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi Berzerker. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Here are my suggestions for redesigning the main page: Left Column I would remove the links in the Welcome section (About, New pages, etc.), because time has shown that visitors and users (other than admins) just do not click on those links. I'd simply display a "Welcome to Prey Wiki" message with the wiki description below it. On the slider, I noticed that the first slide, for the new Prey game, links to pcgamer.com. I would highly recommend changing that to link to Prey (2017). It's always a good idea to have all links on the main page, especially featured on a slider, go to pages on the wiki. Below the slider, I would remove the Featured Image and display the new Prey trailer at 700 pixels wide to fill the width of the left column. I would also remove the entire "Helping Out" box for the same reasons stated above for the Welcome links. Over the years, we've learned that users simply do not use the links in that old Helping Out section. Right Column If you want to keep the Sci-Fi Alliance image, I would move it to the top of the right column, since the image is the same width as the right column. I would remove the bloglist, because the second-most recent blog post is from 3 years ago, which gives a bad impression to potential new users. Once we get closer to the new game's release, there will surely be more activity, and you can reinsert the bloglist then. I noticed that the new game has an official Twitter account, so if you have a Twitter account, you may want to embed the game's official Twitter feed. It's easy to do, and you can find the instructions to embed a feed at . If you agree with these suggestions, and you'd like me to help make the changes, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:42, July 19, 2016 (UTC) I agree with your suggestions for the wiki and would be glad if you could help out to make them. BerzekerLT (talk) 16:51, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :I've edited the main page to make the changes I mentioned. Part of the redesign includes importing a font from Google Fonts called Exo 2, which has a sci-fi apperance. The actual importing happens at the top of MediaWiki:Common.css, where you'll see this line of code: @import 'https://fonts.googleapis.com/css?family=Exo+2:600'; :A couple lines below that, you'll see various styles for .heading, the custom CSS class I used with Template:Heading. Feel free to adjust the color or font-size values if you want to tinker with the appearance. As the usage instructions state on the template page, to insert a new heading, just type and replace Title with the title of the section. :On the right column, I inserted a TWITTER heading in case you want to add the Twitter feed that I mentioned. To create the code needed to embed a feed, you have to be logged in on Twitter, and I don't use Twitter, so you'll need to log in and follow the simple instructions at . If you decide not to embed the official Prey Twitter feed, simply delete that heading or insert something else there. :Lastly, I made a couple of minor improvements to the wiki's overall appearance. I have a 1920x1080 monitor, so I was seeing an old background image (which was being applied with CSS) and the new background that you had uploaded with the theme designer. Here's a screenshot showing how it looked. I deleted the CSS code that was displaying the old image, and I put a black fade on the edges of the newer background image so that there were no visible, hard edges. I also uploaded a new version of the logo (wordmark) with a better "WIKI" font that was sharper and less pixelated than the old one. :So yeah, let me know what you think and if you want me to help more with the main page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:18, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, one more thing. When you have time, I also highly recommend creating a Curated Main Page that serves a custom main page experience that's optimized for mobile devices. It's easy to do, thanks to the interface. To check it out, go to the main page on your computer and click the "Edit Mobile Main Page" button. You can find all the details at . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:24, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, BerzekerLT! A user recently nominated Prey for inclusion in our gaming footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:47, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I would be interested. BerzekerLT (talk) 06:53, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :Consider it done :) I'll add Prey momentarily! Raylan13 (talk) 16:58, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Redesign Hi BerzekerLT, My name is Nico aka Knakveey. I work here at Fandom/Wikia on the Community Development Game team. Prey has been on our radar for awhile now and we recently began a partnership with the company, Bethesda. They'll be publishing Prey (2) and one of the many things we'll be collaborating on involves this wiki! Bethesda will provide assets to our design team to formulate a newer look to the wiki -- including wordmark, background skin, and header fonts. Are you interested in working with us on the design aspect? We can send over some "mock" designs for you to consider and give feedback on. Besides the wiki redesign, there might be other opportunities down the road that involves you with the release/post-release of this game that may interest you. I'll have more news when the time comes! Please feel free to reach out to me if you have any questions or concerns. You can write to me on my talk page or my email -- nico@fandom.com Hope to hear from you soon! Knakveey (talk) 00:05, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Cool! Glad to hear that you're interested! We'll be in touch :) Knakveey (talk) 18:26, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Prey Video Hi Berzeker, A lot of game media outlets got a chance to play the first hour of Prey recently. Would you mind if I embedded the video on the mainpage? Knakveey (talk) 16:48, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :I added it to the mainpage. Let me know what you think! Knakveey (talk) 22:20, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry, last thing! How would you feel about having this article be present on the Prey 2017 article page or the mainpage? http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/prey-new-half-life-3 Knakveey (talk) 22:42, February 15, 2017 (UTC) I approve your changes and I think that the article would be very useful to new users if it was added to the mainpage. BerzekerLT (talk) 07:16, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Wiki redeisgn Heya! Just wanted to let you know that We've gotten final approval from the game studio on the redesign that Knakveey was talking about earlier in the month. While we're not quite finished building it on a sandbox that you can look at, I've gone ahead and slid the wordmark and background over here. This is an unusual step. Normally, we like to have the whole design ready before we move any part of it over here. However, in this case, it's a request of the studio that we go ahead and move these elements over. If you have any questions, please let me know! -- CzechOut 00:56, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :I also took down the glowy edges around pages, as the studio wanted to see it without that. Sorry again about the rush here. I've done several of these things before, and have never had such an unusual request from a studio/IP owner. I genuinely thank you for your patience. I think you're going to love the finished product, which should be available for you to see either this Friday or the following Monday. -- CzechOut 01:04, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Hi BerzekerLT, Lots going on here, in advance of the game release! I am stopping by to let you know that we've enabled the new feature that is slowly rolling out across Fandom. You can see it at http://prey.wikia.com/d/f In the coming months we'll be creating a for Prey Wiki, and the app users will be able to connect with the editing communtiy and with one another using Discussions. This conversational feature will also help grow the community by attracting users who want to particpate but might not be ready to dive into editing yet. It can be a useful tool for recuiting new editors, from the increased traffic you'll have due to the game release. It might be slow to get started right now, but check in now and then to see if anyone's posted. Fandom staff can help keep an eye on things too, as activity picks up. This does not affect the wiki-style forum that already exists here. Please let me know if you have any questions! The help pages about Discussions have more details about the tools available to admins and moderators. -BertH (help forum | blog) 17:21, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Mock Design Hi Berzeker, I know we've been pestering you a lot lately but I hope you're enjoying all the attention! Bethesda has signed off on our "Mock" design and we wanted to show it to you for further approval. You can view the design here: http://czech-prey-out.wikia.com/wiki/Czech_Prey_Out_Wiki Again, this is something that can be collaborated on if you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions. The sandbox above (fake wiki) is only for display as it has bad links, etc. Let us know what you think! We look forward to hearing from you soon :) Knakveey (talk) 00:22, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Hello, the "Mock" design looks great and I fully approve it. I especially like the new background and structure of the mainpage. BerzekerLT (talk) 12:05, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :Great! I'll work with CzechOut to get the design moved over and implemented soon. Thanks for your patience and cooperation on this project :P Knakveey (talk) 17:31, February 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey, hey, Berzeker! I just wanna echo what Knakveey has said about your flexibility. It's been super helfpul! ::The new, Bethesda-approved design is now in place, along with your newly-styled new Discussions area. ::I just wanted to swing by and let you know that the colors are quite deliberate. Bethesda have a style guide that strictly notes the colors that should be used, as well as the logos. We'd like to try to honor their color and logo requests throughout the launch window, so please give it a read. Here's the color breakdown, though, for your future use: PREY BLUE - #5c7595 BLACK - #000000 WHITE - #FFFFFF Accent colors -- use sparingly SUIT RED - #782723 TRANSTAR GOLD - #C9B779 ::Thanks again for your help! -- CzechOut 01:38, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Pre-Order Module Hi Berzeker, The folks over at Bethesda wanted to ask if you would be open to the possibility of having the "pre-order" image seen here, on every page of the wiki. It would live on the right column of each article page. They hope that with the increased presence of the pre-order image, more gamers will buy the game and in turn add more traffic/edits to the wiki. You wouldn't need to do anything on your end, we would take care of adding it. Let me know if you have anymore questions or concerns regarding this :) Knakveey (talk) 21:30, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Sure, go ahead..BerzekerLT (talk) 06:26, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :Awesome! I'll see if I can get it done today. Thank you so much! Knakveey (talk) 18:19, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Instant Expert Hi Berzeker, We're almost done with an Instant Expert for Prey! In case you're not familiar, you can see a previous iteration here -- http://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Deus_Ex_Instant_Expert It will live in the first slider image on the mainpage of the wiki if that's ok with you :P Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. It might even be done today! I'll let you know when it's live! Thank you, Knakveey (talk) 21:52, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, sure. That will be really useful for the new users.BerzekerLT (talk) 06:16, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Question for the ages Oh great admin is it Talos l or Talos-1? In the first trailers for the game and its description, the station was referred as Talos-1. But its seems the devs then changed it to Talos I. So the official name is now Talos I and I already changed the official page name to show that. BerzekerLT (talk) 06:27, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Template for Email Pages Hi, I'm Dab1001, an admin from over on Halo Nation. Being a fan of Arkane Studios thanks to the Dishonoured series, I recently picked up a copy of Prey (2017's reboot, not the original). After playing the whole game through, I thought it was excellent, so I've decided help out a bit over here, hence why I'm writing this. I've made a template for the email pages, which displays the text in a similar manner to how it's displayed in-game. Here is an example of what it looks like: I thought it'd be rude of me to just start putting it on pages, having only just arrived at the wiki. Therefore, I wanted to get the opinion of an admin before I did so. So, what do you think? Thanks, Dab1001 (Talk) 18:26, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Thats great, you can go ahead an put it on pages. Thank you for the effort. BerzekerLT (talk) 06:26, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :Glad you like it. If there's anything else specific I can help with around here, feel free to ask :) :Dab1001 (Talk) 13:38, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey, I've been adding some stuff to the Prey Wiki recently- let know if there are any particular sections you want help with. I'll try not to mess anything up :x FParadox201 (talk) 19:56, June 13, 2017 (UTC)FParadox201 Cool I'll get started on those :) no problem FParadox201 (talk) 16:17, June 14, 2017 (UTC)FParadox201 \o/ All the emails are done now! \o/ And I wanted to start doing TranScribes, but some are named after their title on the data screen, while others are named after the character. If I add new TranScribes, how should I title them? - FParadox201 (talk) 02:55, June 23, 2017 (UTC)FParadox201 Oops I made a duplicate page for the RE: Daily Tests email and I can't delete it D: Are you able to? Sure, don't worry about it. BerzekerLT (talk) 07:03, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi. Is it alright if I convert the infoboxes on this wiki to "portable infobox" format? Exitwound 45 (talk) 02:08, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Concept Art Source Hi, I've noted that you have uploaded some concept art on this wiki and you might have noted that I've uploaded some as well. I thought I'd share with you my sources for the images: *https://www.artstation.com/dsorokin755 *https://www.artstation.com/twin *https://www.artstation.com/manu_petit *https://www.artstation.com/fredaugis There is a ton of concepts on those links and I by no means have time to upload them all myself, so if you or someone else wants to upload these concepts, then be my guest. :) --Shacob (talk) 20:00, April 5, 2018 (UTC) :Guys, you might want to add the source of each concept art when uploading them. That's the least you can do in regards to the artist and studio behind their creation. I'm sure Shacob know what I mean by this (hello btw, long time no see :) ). One easy solution is to make a template to be pasted on each file description. Here's the BioShock wiki's example: http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/File:BioShock_Laboratory_Concept_Art.jpg and the Dishonored wiki's example: http://dishonored.wikia.com/wiki/File:Delilah-painting-jindosh-hd.jpg :Btw I can give you the list of artists from the official artbook. Some might not have their art on ArtStation, although many developers and artists from Arkane Studios do. :Pauolo (talk) 13:53, April 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Here are all the names and the portfolios I could find. I think some just contributed to the featured concept arts and screenshots, and so don't have portfolio online. Some artists might also still be waiting for a contract closure to display their art too. *Featured artists in the artbook: **Tim Alexander, Weapon Art **Frédéric "Fred" Augis, Concept Artist and additional visual: https://www.artstation.com/fredaugis **Alex Blyzniuk, External Concept Artist **Jessie Boyer, Art Producer and Outsource Manager **Ivan Cherednichenko, Extrenal Concept Artist **Mickey Cyphers, Concept Artist: https://cyphers.artstation.com/ Has a portfolio but no Prey art yet. **Joel Jurion, External Storyboard Artist **Josh Kao, External Concept Artist: https://www.artstation.com/joshkao Has a portfolio but no Prey art yet. **Jason Merck, External Concept Artist (?) https://www.artstation.com/jasonmerck Has a portfolio but no Prey art yet. **Patryk Olejniczak, Concept Artist: https://patryk-garrett.deviantart.com/gallery/?offset=0 Has a portfolio but only for personal art. **Emmanuel "Manu" Petit, Lead Visual Designer: https://www.artstation.com/manu_petit **Nicolas Petrimaux, External Storyboard Artist: https://www.artstation.com/nicolab **Cédric Peyravernay: https://www.artstation.com/cedricpeyravernay Has a portfolio but no Prey art yet. Be wary that several character art from Fred Augis are misattributed to him because of closeness of style. He's basically what most people attribute as Arkane Studios' style since he did most of the character art for the Dishonored series. **Powerhouse Animation, External Animation, no artist named: http://www.powerhouseanimation.com/portfolio/works/ Has a portfolio, no Prey art yet. Probably worked on marketing like the CGI reveal trailer. **Dmitry Sorokin, Additional Concept Art: https://www.artstation.com/dsorokin755 **Cyril Tahmassebi, External Concept Artist: https://www.artstation.com/serylbook Has a portfolio, no Prey art yet. **Arif Cagatay Ugurlu, External Concept Artist: https://www.artstation.com/chafdesign **Samuel Youn, Additional External Concept Art: https://www.artstation.com/samuelyoun9 Has a portfolio, no Prey art yet. **Joe Zanco, External Concept Artist: https://www.artstation.com/zanco Has a portfolio, no Prey art yet. *Contributing artists: **Viktor Antonov (just special thanks) **Nathan Brock, Additional Character Art: https://www.artstation.com/nathanbrock **Fausto Demartini, Additional External Concept Art **Adam Fisher, Additional Character Art: https://www.artstation.com/afisher **Zach Haefner, UI Design **Sergey Kolesov, Additional Concept Art: https://www.artstation.com/peleng Has a portfolio, no Prey art yet. **Billy Lord, Character Art: https://www.artstation.com/willlord **Jason Manley, Additional External Concept Art **Adam Pitts (just special thanks) *Not credited: **Alex Twim, Concept Artist? Not sure, can't find any info on him but has a portfolio and some of his art is in the artbook: https://www.artstation.com/twin *Not featured: **Steve Allen, Cinematic Artist: https://www.artstation.com/208 **Art Bully Productions, External Art: https://www.artstation.com/artbullyproductions ***Alex Ponomarev: https://www.artstation.com/panatoman/albums/all ***Rahul Shrimali: https://www.artstation.com/rahulshrimali ***Ashish Parashar: https://www.artstation.com/ashishparashar ***Viktor Popović: https://www.artstation.com/viktorpopovic ***Arun Nagar: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/RW0NA ***Zeljko Tasic: https://www.artstation.com/zeljkotasic **Yannick Gombart, Additional Environment Art: https://www.artstation.com/nini_gombino **Larry Vallely, Level Artist: https://www.artstation.com/chaoticenigma **Dhruva Interactive, External Art: ***Kuldeep Choudhary: https://www.artstation.com/kuldeep_1988 ***Gaurav Singh: https://www.artstation.com/gaurav_singh_parmar **Nicholas Key, External Concept Artist: https://www.artstation.com/nicholaskay **Joel Cuellar, Additional Environment Art: https://www.artstation.com/joelcuellar **Andrew Stifter, Environment and Additional Tech Art: https://www.artstation.com/chabucky **Rafał Bartnik, reveal trailer: https://www.artstation.com/tehian **Meduzarts / Digital Dimension, Key Art (marketing purpose): https://www.meduzarts.com/portfolio-item/prey/?lang=fr / https://www.artstation.com/digital_dimension ***Petur Arnorsson: https://www.artstation.com/petura ***Örn Enok Brynjólfsson: https://www.artstation.com/ornenok ***Thomas Busque Stefanka: https://www.artstation.com/tbusque ***Mathieu Morasse, : https://www.artstation.com/earo ***Valérie Pic: https://www.artstation.com/ismoothie **Bryan Shannon, Environment Artist: https://www.artstation.com/gula **Phiyen Nguyen, Environment Artist: https://www.artstation.com/phi **Jean-Paul Self, Additional Aniation (including a cut Phantom attack): https://www.artstation.com/jpselfanimator **Johnathan Rush, Additonal Character Art: https://www.artstation.com/jonathanrush **William Hewitt, Environment Artist: https://www.artstation.com/moose_atx **Steven Bodnar, Additional Animation: https://www.artstation.com/sbodnar/albums/all **Francisco Cruz III, Level Artist: https://www.artstation.com/ciscocruz :And that's all I could find. Most of the artists that were not featured in the artbook are responsible for level design and 3D models. You might find some stuff there that didn't make the final cut too. Pauolo (talk) 18:37, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Developer notes on characters I've noticed you've been busy with the character pages recently so I'm forwarding this to you. Someone on reddit exported from the game a file containing notes by the developer on each characters in the 2017 Prey. Sometimes, there are also explicit details on those characters' death. I thought this might be useful for the wiki. Source: https://www.reddit.com/r/prey/comments/8objum/spoiler_characterlibraryxml/ Pauolo (talk) 17:14, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Vandal report Hello! This guy (4subjwaur) is a vandal, he already "contributed" to SOMA wiki in same way, clearly doing it on purpose. I suggest you lock him. Best. Allow me to introduce myself Hey BerzekerLT! I'm Emptylord, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Prey Wiki. I introduced myself on your Boards, but just wanted to drop you a message personally since you're one of the more active editors around here. Basically, if you have any questions relating to the wiki, I hope to be your first point of contact.Emptylord (talk) 15:06, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Introductions Hello, Thank you for the warm welcome. I'm an avid player of Prey 2017 and enjoy editing this site's pages to improve their wealth of knowledge. I would like to ask you two questions. 1) How may I edit pages like this one ? It's missing several Typhon powers and has an arguably human ability listed on it. 2) How may I become an admin? Sincerely, Reployer (talk) 02:46, November 7, 2019 (UTC)Reployer :How can I get the messages I leave in article talk sections noticed by others? :Reployer (talk) 07:45, November 22, 2019 (UTC)Reployer ::Good question. Which page are you asking about in question (1)? Regarding question (2), it's usually community consensus. �� Emptylord (talk) 13:19, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Wow,this talk feature seems unintuitive to me. Anyway, thanks for responding. From what I remember, I commented in the talk section for pages "Typhon," "Technopath," and "Prey (2017) Abilities (category)." Also, I'll just point out two new Typhon hostile pages I've created (Greater Mimic and Etheric Mimic) because, being a neophyte, I do not know how to add those "image, scan data, abilities, and appearances" tables that most Typhon have. So, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd either teach me how to create such tables, or add them yourself to those two mimic pages. I'm still working on gathering information about etheric mimics, so that's why that one's a stub. Sincerely, --Reployer (talk) 23:55, November 23, 2019 (UTC)Reployer